Never Thought I'd Be Close to You
by krysCMM
Summary: Rory n Tristan go through a hard and tramatizing experience.....but it brings them closer........
1. Ware House

Title: Never Thought I'd Be Close To You Auther: Kryscmm Disclaimer: nothing is mine.... Rating: pg-13 Auther's Note: the bold is what it the past.......................... more to come ENJOY!  
  
  
  
He sat in the sofa chair the Chilton library had in the corner for students to sit and read. But he wasn't reading. He was hiding. He knew none of the Chilton socialite would think to look for him in the library. He couldn't remember the last time he was in the library before then. He had his blazer slung on the arm rest and he had rollen up his sleeves showing his clean, tan, arms. He thought back on the events that happened in the last week, and how little chilton cared.  
  
bThe whole junior class was on a trip to some campsite. The trip had no point what so ever, and during one of the many 'getting to know you' games, a bunch of guys rushed in. They had guns and threatened to shoot if anyone moved or yelled. /b  
  
Tristan closed his eyes remembering it all. He remembered the look of fright on Rory Gilmore's face when she noticed what was going on. It would be forever etched in his mind.  
  
bShe was even to the point of shaking. He reached his hand over slowly, so he wouldn't be noticed by the men and held her hand, trying to calm her down some so that the guys wouldn't single her out. They said they were taking a handfull of people with them and then they just pointed to five people and commanded them to stand and follow with their arms raised. The five people.... Tristan, Rory, and three people named Michelle, Derek, and Sabrina. She had widened her eyes and clutched on to his hand tighter as they rose and lifted their hands in the air and followed the men out of the room and into a blue van. They weren't even all seated when the van lerched forward and drove them away.  
  
They had been driving for a long time, he wasn't really sure because the clock in the van was not in his eye sight. He looked over at Rory who had her eyes shut and was biting her lip. He took her hand in his again and traced slow circles around her knuckles. She opened her eyes and looked at him, wondering why he was being so nice and comforting to her. Their eyes locked and they each saw worry in each other. From that moment, they knew they wouldn't let anything happen to one another. The pulled into a ware house and rounded them up and pushed them into a small room. The three men were talking about how they shouldn't all stay together because they would all think up a plan of escape or something. They came back into the room and pointed to Rory and Tristan.  
  
"You two come with me. The other three go with him." He pointed to one of the other guys. He was relieved to be going with Rory and the look in her eyes made him know that she was too. They were shown to another small room that had no windows except for a small one near the top of the ceiling. There was a dim light on in the room and he prayed that they would let them leave it on. He wasn't too fond of having it be pitch dark. The guy slammed the door behind him and it left Rory and Tristan sitting against the wall of the empty room.  
  
They waited a few minutes before speaking, afraid they would hear them. "Rory...you okay?" He asked, concerned. He looked at her, she was starring straight ahead of her to the blank wall. "Rory...?"  
  
He tore away and looked at him, teary eyed. "Tristan, what's going to happen to us?"She asked, voice cracking./b  
  
He remembered how his heart broke and he wanted nothing but to say it was going to be okay and be sure of it, but he really didn't know.  
  
b"I... I dont know..." He said truthfully. "But I won't let them hurt you. Where you go, I go. I wont leave you." He pulled her toward him and she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"My mom....Luke....." she whimpered.  
  
"Shh...." He soothed. "I'm gonna be here for you." A little while later, she pulled away from him and looked him in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "I'm glad I'm here with you instead of someone else." She blushed and looked down at her lap.  
  
His lips curled up slightly. "Me too." /b  
  
He opened his eyes and looked the way of the clock that hung above the biography bookshelf. It was almost time to get to the next class. He unrolled his sleeves and tugged on his blazer again. He gathered his books and pushed his way out of the enormous library. He walked down the almost empty hallways and towards Mr. Medina's class. He figured he'd be early for once. He walked into the room and there she sat. In the last seat where he usually occupied during class, reading iJane Eyre/i He stopped in his track and just gazed at her for alittle. She looked up, feeling his pressence.  
  
"Tristan.." she began. He gave her a small smile and walked towards her. He sat down at the desk adjacent to hers. "You're here early." She observed.  
  
He pushed his books to the end of the desk and nodded. "I didn't want to be with everybody...questioning me.....saying they're sorry.....I didn't wanna deal with it." He offered. Since the experience he was open with her.  
  
bThey were locked up in the room for something like eight hours and they were both hungry. Then the door opened and headmaster charleston was standing there gazing at him and Rory who was hugging close to him. "Mister DuGrey, Miss Gilmore. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here..." He began, but from the looks on both their faces, he knew they didn't want to hear his uncaring appologies. He could have done alot more to get them out of there.  
  
They were ushered out to a bus that was going to bring them back to Chilton where parents of the five students were waiting for them. They had gotten close to eachother through those long hours. She broke down the wall he had built up and got him to open up to her. He never did it before...to anyone. They got to Chilton and Lorelai had run up to Rory with people who had to be Luke, the diner guy and Jess, her best friend. And he stood against the wall of Chilton. His parents didn't even show to pick him up. They didn't care that they guys could have killed them....held them hostage. They didn't care. He shook his head, he felt stupid for thinking that they would come to get him. He felt stupid for thinking that they would care that their own child was...it didn't matter. She had spotted him standing alone and he saw they sympathy in her eyes while she walked towards him. When she got to him she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for being with me." She whispered. He smiled and hugged her tighter to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I see your....not here....." She didn't want to say it because she knew it hurt him, even if he wouldn't admit it. He had told her about how his parents hurt him emotionally all his life. "Come home with me...." She didn't say it as a question...it was more like a command. She looked back at Lorelai and Luke and Jess who were happy to have their Rory back and he wanted that. To have some people who cared for him. He looked back down to Rory and she nodded.  
  
He nodded back. "Thanks Rory." She smiled back. "It's no problem. It'll be fun. Luke and Jess have alot of food ready back at the diner." She took his hand and led him back to her family. /b  
  
They had dinner at the diner and then they went back to Rory's house. It was late and Tristan said he should be going home and that he'd take the bus back to hartford, but Lorelai insisted that he spend the night. Rory agreed, knowing exactly what they went through that day he should be alone. He nodded agreeing and Lorelai went up to bed. Rory helped him get bedding and everything for the couch.  
  
b "I'm not tired yet...." Rory conceded. When they were both seated wide awake on the made up couch. "But I won't keep you..." She started to get up.  
  
"Don't go." he said taking her arm in his hand. "I'm not tired either." She sat back down and looked at the empty t.v. screen. She was nervous, he could tell.  
  
"I was so scared today, Tristan." She looked at him.  
  
He nodded and took her hand in his for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. "So was I. But I felt better knowing you were there." She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"How about we watch some television until we feel sleepy?" She suggested.  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good." She took the controller and the telelvision turned on. They laid down side by side on the couch. They were much more comfortable being so close to eachother after that day.  
  
After about an hour and a half, they both had fallen asleep with Tristan's arm protectively holding Rory to him. 


	2. Good things happen when it snows

Chapter Two  
  
They sat there for alittle while before either one spoke. This was their first day back at Chilton since it happened. They were comfortable when they spent time at her house and when they went to Luke's but it was weird, different at school.  
  
"Did anyone ask you anything?" Tristan asked her looking at her.  
  
She sighed and toiled with the broken cover of the novel. "Yeah....Paris, Madeline, Louise, Brad....everyone." She said.  
  
"Paris huh?....Was it ugly?"' He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She was actually some what sympathetic....but probably only because you had to go through it too." He smirked.  
  
"So..Rory, I thought maybe I could give you a ride home after school today. I think I might have left my watch at your house." She looked up at him.  
  
"Sure." He smiled. before the incident she would have declined a ride home before he could have gotten the words out, but now she accepted and willingly.The bell rang and students started to file in.  
  
During the class Rory and Tristan made contact a few times. All resulted in a genuine smile. Mrs. Skiene assigned a reading assignment that was about fifty pages. Rory groaned but wrote it down in her planner. After the bell rang he gathered up his stuff and walked behind Rory to her locker.  
  
"So the assignment...." He began.  
  
"Is going to be hell." She completed for him.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Do you wanna do it together. You know maybe read to eachother, make it go alittle faster." He leaned against her neighboring locker and watched her shuffle books in and out. She pondered for a minute.  
  
"Sure. We can do it at my house after school if your not going to be busy. And well you're bringing me home anyways." She suggested.  
  
"Great. I gotta get to class, I'll see you after school." He brushed her arm with his and smiled before walking down the hall way.  
  
Later she met him at his black porche. He was seated on the hood, blazer discarded, and his shirt unbuttoned some. She ran his hand through his hair and took a drag of the cigarette. She approached and scoweled. "I thought you said you were going to stop....." She inquired.  
  
"I know...but you dont know how hard it is to just...stop...it takes a while. This is my first in a week. It's been building up." He explained and took another snag.  
  
She shook her head and plucked it out of her hand holding it away from him. "You know I've never tried it before....."  
  
He shook his head. "It's a bad habit...don't...." But there was no stopping her, she took it into her mouth and inhaled. She exploded in a fit of coughing. He smiled, and felt a tinge of something soar through him. He was surprised she actually tried it from the same cigarette that he used. He would have thought Rory was the type not to. He couldn't believe she tried it either....it was so un-Rory like.  
  
After the coughing subsided, she tried again and then flung it down to the pavement, watching it burn. "So...are you going to become a smoker?" He asked amused.  
  
She didn't answer immediatly. "No..." she shook her head and turned from the cigarette to face him. "It was disgusting....." She coughed again. "Do you have gum?" He laughed and handed her a peice before taking one for himself.  
  
"That was...so unlike you." They got into the car and fastened their seatbelts.  
  
When they got to her house half an hour later, she turned on the coffee first. Lorelai wouldn't be home for a few hours so she decided to call her and let her know Tristan was over. They finished the reading in about an hour and it had been snowing out the whole time.  
  
"Wow." Tristan said as he stood in the window staring at the snow come down.  
  
"That's alot......." She was amazed. "I love first snows....... my mom says something good always happens when it snows......"Then she got excited. "Lets go make a snow man!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What........I dont have a change of clothes......" he stuttered amazed by how excited she got.  
  
"We have some of my dad's clothes in the closet if you want...." She gazed up at him pouting. There was something there that he couldn't say no to. He nodded slowly. She jumped up excitedly and hugged him quickly before running towards the closet. He just followed smiling from her hug.  
  
Fifteen minutes later a snowman was standing in the back of the Gilmore house. Rory stood back amazed by the detail Tristan was putting into it. He stood back and smiled, admiring their work. "It's not so bad." he nodded looking over at her.  
  
"Not at all." He turned around to fix something on the face when he felt something hit and splash on the back of his coat. He turned to see Rory giggle and run away. She had hit him with a snow ball.  
  
"Aww that's it Mary...it's on now!" She giggled more and ran faster around the yard. He was good though, he made a good snow ball and threw it at her, it hit her right on the leg. She opened her mouth surprised he got her from so far away. "Dont be so surprised, I used to pitch."  
  
She shook her head but smiled, she was learning new things about him everyday. They threw them around for a little bit but then they were both laying in the snow looking up the sky which had stopped snowing alittle bit before. He relished that moment, hoping it wouldn't end. He was close to her, their fingers were even touching slightly at their sides. He got up on his side and looked at her. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and she looked beautiful.  
  
"I had fun...." He said slowly, just above a whisper.  
  
She copied his postion. "Me too....." They gazed for alittle and he leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away a minute later.  
  
"You're not running.."He observed smiling."  
  
She shook her head. "No I'm not." She pulled him in for another, more passion filled kiss. Lorelai, who had come home early because of the snow, watched them from the kitchen window, smiling. 'He was cute.......'  
  
Tristan left afterwards when the streets were nicely plowed and it was okay to drive back to hartford, and of course, Lorelai grilled Rory about what happened. It was about eleven when Rory finally got to bed. Rory was actually up for Chilton the next morning. Or maybe it wasn't Chilton she was up for...... She was dressed and waiting for the bus ten minutes early.  
  
She walked into the main entrance of Chilton Preparatory and felt alittle better than the previous day, regarding the questioning and sympathy. She tried to ignore it as much as possible. She managed to get to her locker and it even opened today. She sighed with relief and exchanged some books for first period. "Hey..." She heard his voice and she took her head out of her locker and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How's Ernie holding up?"  
  
"Oh, he's great, I brought him an extra pair of gloves last night." I said referring to our snowman. He just smiled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I had fun." He looked up again.  
  
"I did too."  
  
"I ......"He stopped and thought for a minute. He was nervous, and he was rarely nervous in front of girls. "I...I hope I didnt ruin or wasn't too forward with the kiss."  
  
She licked her lips remembering the kiss they shared out in the snow. "Dont worry...you weren't."She smiled. "Remember when i said good things happen when it snows?" She said smiling broadly. He grinned too. She looked towards the large window across from the row of lockers. "Look...it's snowing now......" She looked back to him.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then with more passion. Good things DO happen when it snows. 


	3. I missed you this morning

Chapter Three: I missed you this morning  
  
  
  
The kiss was great, but they couldn't forget that Chilton was still there and they had to get to class. Tristan left to go to his locker and Rory was left alone at her locker,she switched one last book when suddenly her locker slammed shut. Behind it stood a furious Paris. "What's wrong with you?" Rory asked knowing it was something she did already.  
  
"Why are you spending so much time with Tristan? Hmmm?? Cat's got little Miss Gilmore's tongue? Why were you two kissing?" She persisted.  
  
"What? Get a life." Rory gathered up her bag onto her shoulder and started down the hall.  
  
"It all started when you guys were kidnapped didn't it?" Woah, did she have no heart. Rory stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Paris. She didn't care how she made anyone feel." They took you and you guys became all mushy. I told you to stay away from Tristan." Rory was tearing up. She never liked being yelled at, but bringing the memories of that day was just wrong and she couldn't take it. "Why are you crying?" She yelled. The bell rang and Paris just disappeared. Rory slowly walked into her bio class and Tristan's head immediatly snapped up. She had been crying. She met his eyes and saw concern, but she just sat down. A few minutes into class she asked to be excused to the bathroom and quickly exited. A few minutes later, Tristan also asked and went to find her. He found her on her way to the library.  
  
"Rory! Rory wait!" He yelled after her. She stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to catch up. He took her by the hips and turned her lightly to face him. "What's wrong, what happened?" he didn't know what could have happened in the two minutes he left her in.  
  
She chocked back her sobs and tried to explain. "Paris came and yelled at me about you and then she started about us being kidnapped.....it was just too much. I can't take people yelling at me." Tristan gathered her in his arms and comforted her. .  
  
"Paris is a bitch." He said flatly. "A jealous bitch." Rory laughed slightly and in a little while they made their way back to class. But what they didn't know is that Paris was in the library and heard the whole thing.  
  
Rory took the bus back to stars hallow that day and went straight to Luke's. She had a rough day.  
  
*******************  
  
She walked into school alittle early the next day and rounded the near empty corner. She looked up to see Marissa Linely kissing someone. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Some people had no pity when it came to sucking neck in the middle of the hall way. Then she thought back to her and Tristan's kiss the day before and smiled.  
  
The smile quickly faded when she noticed WHO Marissa Linely kissed. It was Tristan! She teared up and turned the other way. How could he have done that to her? She ran to the library and stayed until first class started.  
  
Tristan pushed her off. "Marissa, no!" He said forcing the girl off of him.  
  
"What's the matter Trissy, you didn't seem to mind it before." She said batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Marissa, you don't just go around kissing people." He hoped Rory hadn't come in yet. "Marissa, I'm not like that anymore, okay?"  
  
She huffed and walked away. The bell to class rang and he became alittle worried. He was near Rory's locker and she hadn't come yet. He walked into class and sat down, hoping she wasn't sick.  
  
*******************  
  
She was glad she didn't have a class with Tristan until after lunch that day. She made it into Mrs Skiene's room just as the bell rang. She slid into her desk, not looking at Tristan who had a worried look on his face. Mrs. Skiene started class and when her back was turned he tossed a peice of paper over to Rory. She sighed and read it. Scribbled on it was "What's up, I didn't see you this morning." 'You were too busy making out with Marissa' she thought and crumpled the paper. She didn't respond, just continued with her note taking. Tristan was more than confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
SHORT but more to come. I didn't really like this chappy, but because of ALOT of demand to post, here it is..............i want at least five reviews for chapter 3 to continue to four 


End file.
